That Secret love
by iRibbon
Summary: DISCONTINUED      Sorry Guyz
1. I hate that Uchiha

**Hey guys well im back and ready to knock your socks off. Well the other stories I had written that haven't been one-shots were always about Sakura and Itachi and there son Ryu. Although nothing other than that. So I decided to make a Sakura and Sasuke story like I said I would because well. I wanted to. Thank you sooo much to the people who had reviewed on Red Cloud Kunoichi and My Path! I love you guys so much it makes me have a little fuzzy feeling inside. I really have no idea what to do for this new story though im hoping that idea's will pop into my head while im typing this up for you guys. I know you guys love me. And I love you guys a lot too so just read and see how typing talent has stayed…or if it has changed oO'.**

**All right screw all the above start on a new story written by yours truly! I hope I can get a lot of reviews for this story! – EdwardCullen.LoVe**

_**Disclaimer The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Damn that bastard nah jokes people! And the reviews are owned by you .And I own the entire story im the best…On ward to the story….**_

**Chapter 1: I hate that Uchiha**

_The petals of the cherry blossom trees were dancing all around the area of Japan. The two happiest children were outside today, they were the most adorable and beautiful things you could ever see. Sitting in that little sandbox making sand castles and laughing at each others jokes. You could easily tell they were the bestest of friends…the one girl had bright pink bubble-gum colored hair. It was quite strange but was still beautiful. The other one had similar hair though it had more of a red tint to it. They both had brilliant emerald eyes that twinkled each time they laughed with happiness. _

_This bond they shared…it was the bond that no one could possibly destroy…it was the bond that some children can only dream of and some take for granted for. This bond…was friendship._

'_Don't worry Saku-chan I will never ever leave you! You're my bestest friend in the entire world!' The one girl said with the reddish hair she was building a sand castle that was now up to her waist. _

'_I know Komi-chan! We have to do this again tomorrow! And we can make the biggest sand castle ever!' The other girl said. Sakura Haruno what a beautiful name for such a beautiful child. _

_They looked around the ages of 6-7 and were very proud of it. The future was still there to conquer but at that very moment at that very time and place…all that mattered was that they were there together and smiling with joy._

_Until the next day…_

'_KOMI-CHAN!' That same little girl was chasing after a car having tear stained face. Over and over again she would scream out that name at the car. Her best friend had her head sticking out of that same car that Sakura was chasing and had the same depressed face._

'_ILL COME BACK SAKU-CHAN!' Those were the last words that her best friend had left to say until they reached the gates of the village. Sakura stopped and watched that car drive off as the dust was blowing behind it._

'_Koyami…' Sakura scrunched up her face and new tears were forming in her eyes. She fell to her knees and started crying again. 'You said you would never leave. We were supposed to be making a sand castle again…you said you wouldn't…you said so.' She began to shiver and hugged her knees in the middle of the road, she cried and cried until an old man yelled at her to get out of the streets._

_She stood up and walked off the street and sat beside a tree and leaned her back on the bark of the sturdy tree and hugged her knees again. 'you said…never…' And then she began crying more tears._

_---_

I heard the alarm clock ring but thought it was just an annoying buzzing noise from the dishwasher or something. Eventually it was obvious it was the alarm clock and I turned to my side.

"8:30am"

I groaned and sat up and wiped off the tears that were built up in my eyes. 'That dream…' I sighed and looked at the calendar that was hung on the wall opposite of my bed.

"August 18th"

I sighed and pushed the covers off me I sat on the side of my bed and looked at my toes that were covered with fluffy wool from my socks. 'Today is that same day…the day when she said…never.' I stood up and bonked my alarm clock on my way up, I walked up to the window and pushed the curtains to the sides. The sunlight of a new day was shining on my tear stained face. I figured I would have to eventually stop crying from the past. It had been 8 years since that day and I was still became depressed on this day, how pathetic was I?

I shook my head and whipped the tears off my face with the end of my sleeve. I looked out at the streets and saw the store windows filling with signs greeting the village once again. 'Open' signs were turned around so people would be informed. Children were running outside to the park because there was no school today…what a wonderful day.

I walked up to my dresser and started to pull out clothes for the day. I pulled out a long pair of dark blue jeans, my normal under clothing, and a baggy black shirt with the words "Diamond in the Rough" printed on it. I loved how the words were curved in a way to look so eye catching on the shirt. Finally I smiled. A Record…usually I would never even crack a smirk on this day…but today…today was different.

Once I got dressed I ran down the stairs and took a packet of raw cereal and walked outside locking the door on my way out. I set my breakfast on the railing of the stairs and tied up my bubble-gum pink hair, I let my bangs hang down the sides of my face and the rest fall in a rugged pony tail. I took my bag of cereal and walked down the stairs to the sidewalk and began following the paved path.

[10 pm

Bump…Bump…Bump…Score! Those were the sounds I heard when I entered my school's gymnasium I looked around and the girls volleyball team was practicing like every Wednesday morning. I ran into the change room and changed into shorts and a Black and Red basketball jersey. I slid on my glasses and ran outside and began to practice with my partner. Ino.

"OHAYO SAKURA!" Screamed Ino from the top of her lungs as usual. He blonde hair was in the same style as mine but a slight bit longer and with no bangs. She said they were 'Distractions when playing volleyball' How vague.

"Ohayo…Ino…" I was able to chock that out when she was strangling me with her bear hugs. Or 'Glompage' as she likes to call it.

"What's up Saku??? Your Not Glomping me back!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE GLOMPAGENESS….NESS NESS WILL NOT WORK IF U DON'T GLOMP BACK!!!?!?!?!" Said Ino Waving her hands up and down in the air as if she was conducting an airplane out of its…umm parking space???

"Ino…glompage?? Isn't that a tad bit stupid?"

"Of course not Saku! Its fun! Now shut up and bump the ball with me!" Next thing I knew the volleyball and my face banged each other very fiercely at each other. Jesus she could have at least said 'hey Sakura im going to throw a volleyball at your enormous forehead! And it might hurt!' Gosh…

I pulled the volleyball off my face and slid off my glasses to check if she broke the lenses as she probably did. God…that was my 3rd pair this month…and it was always Ino's fault. Thankfully she didn't break them and I slide them back on and bumped the ball back at her. She bumped it back and so on so fourth.

"How was the sleep last night Sakura?? Did the bed bugs bite you yet??"

"Very funny Ino. And no I didn't sleep that well."

"I TOLD YOU! YOU SHOULD SLEEP WELL! You already know what's happening today don't you??"

"I know…im paired up with Naruto in science today…"

"YES! AND HES THE STUPIDEST OF THE BUNCH!"

"Isnt that a bit mean Ino-chan?? I mean hes smart…in his own way…"

"Sakura. When I asked Naruto if he knew was H2O was he said it was a new type of salad dressing from Australia…he is the perfect example of how stupid you can get…"

"A new type of salad dressing…"

"Don't ask!"

"Im too scared too." I shook my head and began to laugh. Well that's Naruto for you. He is part of the "Boys who think they are so cool squad". Or as Tenten liked to say it…wannabe gangsters…wangsters. Well it was only Naruto…he always walked into school with a whole ton of "Bling Bling" all over his body…his pants waist line would hang from his knee's so we could see his lovely boxers…and he would wear those ridiculous hats…

Then again im not the queen of cool…I was what people would call…the class geek. I did have friends although I care too much about my grades and getting into an amazing university than anything else. I haven't had a boyfriend ever…and I haven't even had my first kiss yet. All my other friends have…except for Hinata-Chan she hadn't even told Naruto she likes him yet…so I guess I wasn't alone just yet.

After volleyball practice was finished I changed into our school's uniform. A black skirt…which I thought was way too short for a school uniform, a short white t-shirt and a red and black vest over top with our school's badge stitched on the left hand pocket. I kept my hair the same way and put my glasses back on and walked down the hallway to my science class and I waited against the classroom door for the teacher to open the door. Kakashi-sensei had a tendency to being late for his own class…and the idiot forgets to leave the door open for the first period so we are stuck waiting for him for at least 20 minutes…gosh how annoying.

I looked left and right now and again to see if he was coming. Though he wasn't…and there I was all alone waiting for a teacher…how sad was that? I opened my science book and looked over the table of elements. Naruto probably didn't even know one of the elements so I would probably have to be his parrot whenever he didn't know the answer. Which was always. Like I said before…how annoying…I rolled my eyes and looked back at the book and saw my Drama homework sheet was sticking out of place.

No harm in pushing it back in place right? Wrong. The minute I moved my right hand from underneath my binder the whole entourage fell down infront of me to the floor. I cursed under my breathe and bent down to pick up my books.

"Stupid Drama homework…it should just take a friggin pencil and shove it up it's a-" I then noticed a hand next to mine grabbing one of my books. I looked up and met a gaze of onyx eyes and froze in place then glared at the eyes. I knew who it was now.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ugh. I hate him so much! I just want to take a tennis racket and whack him about 20 times in the face with it. Mr. Perfect.

OOO Look at me! Look at me! Im Sasuke Uchiha and I think I am sooo cool! I am valedictorian and I am the captain of the tennis, basketball, swimming, badminton, soccer, hockey, and whatever other sport he is in. Im Mr. Smarty pants who beat Sakura Haruno in the numeric test by one percent because she forgot the birth date of David Suzuki. And I am so amazing cause I always have a girlfriend and I took 3 girls to the junior prom because I couldn't pick between the three of them.

And finally he is always the guy who is "Number one" all I hear when im going down the hallways. Sasuke Uchiha this. Sasuke Uchiha That. OO and did you know that Sasuke Uchiha yaadaa yaadaa yaadaa. Argg I really want to show him up some day. And now hes touching my books! Oh heck no!

"Do you need a hand?" I continued to glare at him and smacked his hand away from my books and took them into my arms. I stood up and went back to leaning against the wall and looked to my right hand side and not at him.

"no."

"Well that figures. You just slapped my hand and-"

"Go away."

"Umm ok…well it was sorta nice meeting you. My name is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Mr.Perfect. yeah I know. Now go away."

"Uhh"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Go away Uchiha."

"Allright allright. But hey aren't you that Haruno kid!"

"Would you just screw off?"

"I just wanted to say well done on the numeric test."

"Yeah. Whatever"

"You know…you and I are alike. We both hate talking to people"

"Your smarter."

"By one percent…"

"Still smarter. Now screw off before its not your hand I slap away."

"Im getting the impression you're not that fond of me."

"Wow nothing gets passed you Uchiha. Now Leave. Me. Alone."

I noticed the Uchiha cock his eye brow and continue to look at me and then I snapped. He wont leave me alone. Ill make him.

"Why are you still standing there Uchiha. I told you leave me alone."

"It's a free country"

"Tell it to someone who cares." I lifted my hand up and was about to back hand slap him then Kakashi-sensei opened the door of the classroom and coughed.

"And what are you two doing? Ms. Haruno?" He coughed again and gave The Uchiha a questioning look. I pulled my hand back and walked into the classroom not looking back at the Uchiha. I noticed Kakashi-sensei continued to talk with the Uchiha and finally he walked back into the class room.

I took my seat and pulled out a piece of lined paper and began to scribble, "101 ways I would kill Sasuke Uchiha" as a title and began writing ways I would kill him. I got to the 67 way…cut him up in three piece take one piece tie it to a rocket ship and send it off to space, the 2nd piece would be buried in the ground, and the third I would burn in a barbeque. I noticed the students walking into the class and as the seats filled up I hide the piece of paper under my binder. I sighed and took out my glasses and put them on. I hated wearing them but I had to…if I wanted to see…the last time I didn't wear them to school I thought the cafeteria lady was Ino and I took her to the salon and we had our nails done. It was very strange…but she enjoyed it.

Then I cringed and saw a flash of yellow rollerblade into the classroom. His loud ranting and his shattering stop could wake the dead. And there was only one person in the world who could actually do that. Naruto Uzumaki…my science partner. I sighed and knew this was going to be a stressful day. Naruto Uzumaki had a tendency to get on my nerves…and with his lack of intelligence. Well this was going to be a very fun science project. Not.

"HEY KNOW IT ALL!"

"Yes…Naruto"

"COME ON! USE THAT BIG BRAIN OF YOURS AND GET ME AN 'A' IN SCIENCE!"

"Yes sir." I nodded and took out the worksheet for today's science class. It was a simple science project just needed to explain how much water one of us would use in 24 hours. Simple enough. Even Naruto couldn't ruin this project.

Naruto took a seat next to me and he took out giant black marker. Who knows why someone would have a giant black marker in science class but who cares.

"Allright Naruto we have to…Imagine the water cost was the cost of gasoline. How much would your water use for 24 hours cost you? How much would it cost you per year? Its simple!"

"Sure whatever know it all. Just do the work."

"Naruto you should help me."

"Fine!" He sat up and look at the work. "You do all the work and ill supervise"

"Fine…at least could you read it over?"

"Ummm sure…whatever know it all."

I wrote out all the equasions while Naruto was playing on his PS3 next to me. I can admit every now and then I would peek at what he was doing on the game because doing science all the time was a tad bit boring…and I never did have a game station ever. So when I had the chance I would take a peek and have a little fun on thinking of what strategies I would use to beat the game. By now I probably would have beeten 500 games from my strategy planning.

"Naruto-san I finished."

"Good job brainyak! Lemmi read it! Here!" Naruto handed his PS3 over to me. "Try to beat this level for me. Its quite basic just don't run into the gangs.

"Yes Naruto-san"

Naruto began reading it out loud while I was playing the game, and I had to admit it was a tone of fun! I loved running around with my person and jump into cars and shoot people it was a good way to let out all my steam that the Uchiha kid made me gain.

"During a 24-hour day I approximately use 364.4 liters of water during a day. About 10 liters of water is needed to process one liter of gas. There for I need to divide the amount of water I use during the day but 10 (The amount of water in liters needed to process one liter of gas) and I will be summed up by how much gas I use each day. The price of the gas on Saturday was 00.94 cents, there I need to take my total amount of gas liters I use in a week and multiply it by the amount of the gas. Then I will sum up to the amount of money I will need to spend for one day of gas.

364.4 (Amount of water I use a day in liters) / 10 (Amount of water in liters needed to process one liter of gas) 36.44 liters of gas.

364.4/10 36.44 liters of water converted using gas formula.

36.44 x 00.94 (cost of one liter of gas on Saturday) 34.235. If I round it off it would cost $ 34.00. Therefore I would spend thirty-four dollars a day for my usage of water."

"LOOKS RIGHT BRAINYACK!"

"Naruto-san there is more…"

"Fine make me read the whole thing!" I smirked when he wasn't looking and continued to play.

"

There are 365 days in a year. There for if I use 34 dollars a day to pay for the amount of water I use, I will just need to multiply 34 x 365.

34 (How much money I would spend if I had to pay for water converted to gas.) x 365 (Amount of days in a year). 12,410.

34 x 365 $12,410

In a year I would need to spend $12,410 dollars to pay for the usage of my water!"

"Looks Right brain yak! How far did you get in the game??"

I handed over the game and the credits and thanks were scrolling past the screen. "I think I won"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I couldn't get the jakens in 4 minutes! How did u?!?!"

"There was a short cut through the park. The map was a real help though…"

"Oh. Well good job on the science thing! HEY SENSEI ME AND BRANIYAK FINISHED!!!"

"Well done Mr. Uzumaki and Ms.Haruno although Naruto I don't think Ms.Haruno appreciates when you call her "Brani yak" She does have a real name." Said Kakashi-sensei.

While he was gathering the sheets from me and Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei was right. I hated it when Naruto called me "Brani yak" or "Know it all" it really made me want to add his name to the "101 ways to kill Sasuke Uchiha".

Once the school bell rung I ran out of class and into the girls batheroom. I pulled the hair band out of my hair and washed my face with the water from the tap of the sink. I looked up at my face and only saw a blur and I sighed…

'only if I was a blur…then I wouldn't have to live life like this. I hate my life so much sometimes.' Although I knew all this hard work would pay off one day. Who knows? I might even get valedictorian and then go to a great university, get married to a rich hot and smart guy live in Florida and swim in the ocean every day and not have to deal with Uchiha Sasuke. I shuddered and tried to think back at my dream life.

I cringed when I thought back at my dream husband and Uchiha Sasuke stood there instead of a shadow and he was holding our baby! Eww! Like I would ever get down and dirty with Uchiha Sasuke! I agree he was good looking but I would NEVER NEVER EVER BE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE! I hated his guts! I took a deep breath and tied up my hair, I began to walk out the bathroom and was cleaning my glasses lenses with the bottom of my shirt. I opened the door and bumped into someone's backside, I groaned as they turned around I had that shiver go down my spine. And only one person did that.

Uchiha Sasuke. Again…

"Haruno??"

I scoffed and pushed him out of my way I took a left and checked my glasses to see if they were clean yet. But no still had some spots on them. Just then the Uchiha ran in front of me and got in my way.

"What do you want??"

"Is that really you Haruno?"

"yeah. Now screw off."

"What a foul mouth for an actual real pretty girl"

"Oh what you now compliment me when I don't have glasses in front of my eyes. Asshole get out of my face before you don't have one."

"I just wanted to say-"

"If your thinking about me differently now because I am not a four eyes at the moment then you're a waste of time."

"I was just gonna ask you for geography help."

"The earth is round. Your question is answered."

"No I wanted to ask if you could be my partner. I mean it would do good if the two of the smartest students at Kohona high worked together. And I mean if we Ace this geography assignment we would have a shoe in for a scholarship."

"Not now. Not ever." I put on my glasses and glared at him with perfect vision. Damnit. He was still as revolting as he was before.

"Why Not?"

"Because. I don't want to."

"Whats wrong Haruno? You cant take a bit of competition when it came to that test?"

"Hardly. I just don't want to work with a scum like you."

"Im not the bad guy here."

"Get outta here Uchiha."

"Make me. Like I said im not the bad guy here."

I lifted my hand and back hand slapped him straight on the left cheek, I round house kicked him into his stomach and sent him flying into the lockers. I brought my foot back and walked up to him and slammed my foot into his shoulder and glared down at him.

"Oh you were right Uchiha. I am the bad guy here. Although scratch the guy and make it girl, I may be a loser but I can still kick your Mr. perfect ass from here to Mississippi. Do not get on my nerves again Uchiha Sasuke."

He moved my foot off his shoulder and stood up and his face was in front of mine in an instant. "So are you going to work with me on the project?" He said those words with a smug look and his face was only a few inches away from mine. Too close for comfort.

"Screw off uchiha."

"How dare you talk to the great Sasuke that way…"

"The great Sasuke? Psh. Right"

" I did not say what I was great for. And its not just good looks and intelligence"

"Your in my way. And I do not care what your great for."

"Oh I think your quiet curious. Your face is so predictable that I can read it like a book. You're a simple girl…your just a tough case to crack." He moved his face closer and kept his eyes locked on mine. I stood still and continued to glared at him. He did not scare me. He took the back of his hand and stroked it across my cheek and he took off my glasses with his other hand. He dropped my glasses to the ground and put that hand on the nape of my neck. Once his face was close enough he smirked.

"Not one movement yet Haruno. Its either you want me and are trapped in the gaze or you cant get the signal to slap me again."

"Its neither. You don't tempt me Uchiha."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"We will see…"

He breathed his breathe on my lips and let his sit on mine. Still Nothing.

"You're a tough one to crack Haruno." While he spoke his lips would move across mine with each slur of words…and I felt a little tingle in my stomach but kept it there. And only there. It was probably a reaction every girl got when their first kiss was being taken from someone. Even if they despised the person. I glared at him while he still kept his gaze on mine and he continued pecking at my lips, I clenched my hand into a fist and when he dropped his guard I punched his chin upwards and he was a meter away by the time I hit him. I took him by the front of his shirt and punched his nose and the blood from his nose began to stain my shirt.

"idiot." I looked at him helplessly in my hands and I dropped him to the ground I turned around and walked out of the school. Many students were wide eyed when I was walking through the hallways to the front doors. Man I hated the Uchiha.

I walked up to my house and unlocked the door and kicked it open. I grabbed three carrot sticks and walked up to my room. I pulled out the window and climbed out onto the balcony. I sat on the railing while eating my carrot sticks.

I thought back to what happened today at school and looked up at the clouds.

And only one thought was on my mind…

I Hate that Uchiha.

---

Sasuke ran into his house holding his nose with his index and thumb trying to stop the blood from drowning his shirt even more with his blood from his nose.

'I guess I underestimated that Haruno girl.' Sasuke grabbed a small piece of cloth from an old T-shirt and covered his nose with it. The blood was already bloodying it up but it was the best thing he could do at the moment.

Sasuke sighed and walked into the kitchen to see his brother wearing a pink apron that said "lay on the floor and do what the cook says." His Brother Itachi Uchiha turned around and had two oven mits on his hands and the largest grin ever.

"Sasuke my little brother!"

"Hey Itachi…what the hell are you doing wearing pink??"

"Well-" Bing. "OOO looky the cookies are ready!" Itachi took out the pan filled with cookies and set it ontop of the oven.

"Well Sasuke im wearing because a wise man once told me! That real men or panzies wear pink! And I figured since I get all the ladies I am a real man! So I decided to show off my manliness and bake cookies! While wearing pink! Now what the hell happened to you??"

"Women…"

"Oh! What this one do??"

"Well she's the smartest girl in the school she is only one percent stupider than me but she hates me for that. Well I think that's the only reason why…she's a real strange girl. But hot! Damn you should see her with no glasses on! She's cute with them on but when you take them off its like BAM! Jessica Alba went Asian and sexier! And she has bubblegum pink hair and she has a sexy temper! It just so addictive and-"

"Albright slow down there Mr. hormones!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Well yeah but I have never seen you so interested In a girl…EVER! MAYBE!! SHES THE ONE!!!"

"Uhhh"

"Oh that's so cute! I have to tell Shino about this! Our little Sasuke finally has found his future wife!"

"Uhhh…were not even dating…"

"WHAT?!?!?! YOUR NOT?!?!"

"Heck no. If she doesn't even want to work on a geo project she would never want to date me. And she calls me "Mr. Perfect" I think she doesn't like me."

"She gave you that bloody nose correct?"

"This and worse…she kicked me into the lockers and bitch slapped me! Damn that girl got some muscles…"

"Well my boy…we call those women. Playing hard to get."

"So your saying…"

"She wants you! HIGH FIVE!"

"umm sure…" Sasuke lifted his hand up while his brother hit his hand with large enthusiasm.

"AND TO CELEBRATE! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!" Itachi reached for a cookie from the pan and grabbed the pan instead. Sasuke noticed it started to turn red and Itachi had tears falling from his eyes. "MY HAND!!! OWWIE!!!" Itachi ran around the house holding his hand up and crying like the little man he was. Haha. That made me laugh xD

Finally when Itachi stopped running around like a little girl he took his cookie and gave one to Sasuke. The two boys ate their cookies happily together one thinking about his aching hand…and the other about that certain pink haired girl who caught his eye.

'Ms. Haruno. I really need to find out what your real name is, and no matter how hard I try. We are going to work on that geography project. Whether you like it or not. What ever an Uchiha wants. And Uchiha gets. And your looks are what I want.'

---

When Sakura finished her carrot sticks she groaned and layed on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

'I hate that Uchiha.'

---

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. This Chapter was definitely…ok not great…but ok! My first chapters are always not that great, although I loved writing it! Don't worry guys I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. Ha! I told you I would write a new story! And I did didn't I! So go me! Anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! **

**MY BLOWFISH CAME BACK TODAY AND CAME TO MY HOUSE!!! That's why I stopped writing it and then went to chill with her but now im back and finished. And a shout out to MY BLOWFISH!!! IM SO GLAD YOUR BACK!!! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!**

**Read and Review next chapter will be up shortly**

**-EdwardCullen.LoVe **


	2. The nicer side

**Hey guys well here's the next chapter I hope you like it! I typed up 2 the first chapter on Monday and im already posting the next chapter pretty quick for a lazy bum like me xD. Thanks for reviewing..though I wish I could gain more attention for this story. Ah Well its only on the second chapter now and I have gotten some so it's a start right?? Even some of my own friends I go to school with have reviewed and love it so that is good XD .I am going to try to make this chapter long cause well im real bored and I am in a typing mood! I really have no idea what to do though im hoping that idea's will pop into my head while im typing this up for you guys. I know you guys love me. And I love you guys a lot too so just read and have fun…I know I do when I write! XD**

**All right screw all the above and continue reading the story. Though if you are a new reader then read my story :P – EdwardCullen.LoVe**

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the newcharacters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Damn that bastard nah jokes people! And the reviews are owned by you and read by me. On ward to the story….**_

**---**

'_Ms. Haruno. I really need to find out what your real name is, and no matter how hard I try. We are going to work on that geography project. Whether you like it or not. What ever an Uchiha wants. And Uchiha gets. And your looks are what I want.'_

'_I hate that Uchiha'_

---

That Secret Love 

**Chapter 2: **

I sat up from my bed and looked outside the window. The sun was beginning to set so I guessed that I must have laid on my bed for about 4 hours now. That's enough time to hate Sasuke Uchiha for one day. I opened up my drawer next to my bed and pulled out a small black book with words written all over it with white-out. And in large big RED letters it said "Sakura's Diary screw-off if your not me!" I laughed and opened it up. Time to write inside today.

_Dear Diary or me,_

_Am I sure I should be writing stuff in a diary?? Aren't I lame enough as it is, and now I write to a book…that's pretty lame but whatever it's the only place I can really express myself. Today I met the Uchiha Brat. Arrg you know Uchiha Sasuke?? The Mr. Perfect, Mr. Im so much cooler than Sakura Haruno I should just go become a porn star when I grow up. I mean he has the potential to…he kissed me in the hallway today for no apparent reason. He said he wanted to so he could… so he could actually see if I was afraid of him but I guess now he knows that I am not. Ironically enough he only really talked to me when I dropped my books in front of science class today and when I had my glasses off…you know how they get all fogged up?? THEIR SOOO HUGE!!! Ugh I hate my eyes! I might as well just die! I barely have any friends' and im just known as the Smarty in the school. Look there is Sakura Haruno all she cares about is her marks, did you see her HUGE glasses I mean there so huge they could block out the sun! Well shows them what they know. You cannot block out the sun. Its impossible…well I think it is…maybe I should look it up. But back to Uchiha Sasuke that good for nothing loser! Ok well he's not a loser…he's actually a lot better looking than me. Though when I was walking through the hallways after I beat the snot out of him a lot of the people in the hallway said that Uchiha Sasuke liked the Haruno kid. AND IM THE HARUNO KID!!!! Well unless there is another Haruno in the school, which is probably not true, people have been saying that! Like that's pretty surprising…who would of thought he would?? Maybe I should- NO WHAT AM I SAYING! I hate the Uchiha's guts!!! Getting 1 percent better than me on the numeric test!!! How dare he!!! I worked extra hard to get the marks I got on that test when he probably just had the answers on his cell phone or something. Wait I just had a thought…if I went out with Uchiha Sasuke a POPULAR boy then I would become popular too wouldn't I?? Hmm…and I have always wanted to hang out with the popular kids. I mean I have pretty much been a loner all my life when Koyami left when we were small…man I remember. I think it has something to do with my high level of shyness…Koyami was the real outgoing one that's how we made friends! She always was the one who made friends with other people then invited me into the group and we all got along just great! Too bad they all went to different schools now…Damnit all. AND BACK TO THE UCHIHA AGAIN! THAT JERK!!! HOW DARE HE STEAL MY FIRST KISS IM GOING TO KILL HIM! CHA!! Whoa…where did the Cha come from?? I haven't heard that since…when I had an inner me…wow she was a real drama queen. Ha-ha P just had a thought I guess I had gotten her temper from when she left…no wonder the Uchiha was scared when I picked him up and gave him that bloody nose. I wonder what he's doing now… _

_-Knock knock-_

_Oh Crap there's the door I will finish you off later_

_P Sakura Outtie!_

_---_

I quickly hid my diary under my bed and sighed and ran to the door. Who the hell comes to your door at this time of day?!?!

'BETTER NOT BE THAT IDIOT NARUTO ASKING ME TO BEAT HIS GAME!!!' I thought very aggressively inside my head and began unlocking my door. I was very over-protective. We don't want stalkers or rapist coming in now do we??

"Would you seriously hurry up?? What takes you so long Ugly??" Said the voice from the end of the other door. I tensed then glared at the door…the only person who doesn't call me Smarty or Know it all was one person. He called me by that name. Ugly…god and I hated when he called me that. He also called me hot-head but that didn't really matter at the moment.

I pulled open the door and frowned at the person at the door.

"Hey Ugly."

"SAI U BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME OF DAY!!!"

Said brought up his hand and held a bra up it was a bright pink bra with black lace around it. AND IT LOOKED LIKE MINE!!!!

"SAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BRA?!?! YOU PERVERT!!!" I grabbed it quickly and threw it to the side where he couldn't see it any longer.

"Don't worry Ugly. You undies aren't exactly built to thrill your so flat a board would make me more horny. Four Eyes."

I gawked at what he said and next thing I knew I took the alarm clock and whacked him straight across his face. "If I should have you know. Im not flat! Im average!"

He rubbed his cheek which had the signs of the alarm clock printed red on his cheek "Yeah average for a 6th grader. Ugly…and I got your so-called bra cause it fell on my head. Remember I live under your room now. Or are you still as stupid as ever?"

"Im smarter than you idiot! And if you call me another name again I will kill you! I don't care how long I have known you! You're an idiot incompetent MORON!" I glared at him one more time and slammed the door on his face.

That was Sai for you. Sai Asamoto…man that boy really got on my nerves! He was just like Sasuke but stupider and not as good-looking! Don't get me wrong Sai was good looking but Sasuke was still at the tops. Even if I hated him for all he was worth. I have known Sai as long as I can remember, him and I were good friends but he has been mocking me ever since he learnt how to speak English. But he's a good friend when you really need him, otherwise he's just there to annoy you and make your life miserable for all the rest. God. Stupid Sai.

I locked up my room again and the phone began to ring again. Gosh what's with people now days annoying me when my day just continues to get worse and worse??

I grabbed the phone and pressed the green button that meant that you would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Saku guess what I heard!?!"

"Yes Ino-Chan what did you hear??" It was probably something stupid like Neji and Tenten broke up again or that Shikamaru outsmarted Temari-san again. Ino was always in-the-know about all the gossip around school. She was a lot more popular than me, probably because she was blonde. But that's a bit superficial if you ask me.

"I heard Sasuke Uchiha likes you! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! ISNT THAT GREAT?!?!!"

"No. That's not great Ino…that's terrible"

"What are you talking about!?!?! Sasuke Uchiha is like…NO IS the hottest boy in school! And he likes you!!! Isn't that great?? I mean your first boyfriend could be Sasuke Uchiha!!! That would be like a dream come true for you!!! And every girlfriend he has had says they loved when they were going out with him. They say he is the cutest and sweetest thing in the entire world an-"

"Ino Please Stop."

"What's wrong Saku?? Oh don't tell me that Sai came over again! Is that why you so angry?? Besides why don't you go out with him?? You seem comfortable around him…"

"Comfortable ha! HA HA HA! That made me laugh Ino-Chan!"

"Well he's aloof and a bit sarcastic, but pretty cute…"

"Cute?!?! You have only known him since junior High! Back in grade school he was such a wimp! He would cry whenever someone made fun of him a little! And im already living in the same building with him! I think that is bad enough already Ino-Chan!"

"Well Cheer up okay? There are lots of fish in the sea and a certain Uchiha fish likes you. Ill keep an eye out for you though if you don't want the Uchiha one!"

"Thanks Ino-Chan but I think an imaginary boy-friend is what I need"

"Nonsense Saku-Chan! You know what were going to the spa after school tomorrow! A girls day out! Shop till we drop, nails, hair, and then the fair afterwards! It will be fun!"

"But Ino-Chan.."

"No But Ino-Chan missy! Your going to have fun tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"Bu-" And there went the phone. Man I loved Ino-Chan and all but she never listens to you! So I guess that was the gossip around school now. The great "Sasuke Uchiha" likes the "Haruno Girl" Gosh. Let me See. Sakura Uchiha. Sasuke Haruno. Nope doesn't work the Sakura Uchiha kind of did have a ring to it. But then when I thought about it I just gagged.

I heard my stomach growl and now I knew I was hungry. Gosh how annoying I guess I could make something simple. How about soup?? Or Pasta?? My stomach growled again and I ran to the kitchen. PASTA IT WAS. I was so hungry I could eat my own homework! I threw a bunch of ingredients in a pot and began stirring it while the heat was up and I was trying to keep the bubbling at a minimum.

I looked inside the pot and saw tomato's that weren't boiled up perfectly yet so I squished them back in. And they reminded me of Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone knew he was a big fan of tomato's so that's how it did. I growled and started mocking the Uchiha in my very own Kitchen.

"OOO Look at me! Look at me! Im Sasuke Uchiha and I think I am so cool! I am valedictorian and I am the captain of the tennis, basketball, swimming, badminton, soccer, hockey, and whatever other sport im in. Im Mr. Smarty pants who beat Sakura Haruno in the numeric test by one percent because she forgot the birth date of David Suzuki. And I am so amazing cause I always have a girlfriend and I took 3 girls to the junior prom because I couldn't pick between the three of them."

I took the spoon out of the pot and waved it around doing my own impersonation of the great Uchiha Sasuke.

"I pick you tonight! We can have hanky panky! Because im Mr. Hormones and all I want is a girl in bed so we can get down and dirty! And I pick you for tomorrow so I can sweep you off your feet the one day then break your little heart the next day! And im so amazing cause all the girls love me, even if I am a playa who likes the "Haruno kid" And I don't even know how smart she really is because I come from idiot town!"

I laughed at my own performance and bowed to my pots and pans that I pointed to. I was always the dramatic type. I put the spoon back in the pot and continued to stir it until it look ready. I took another pot out and filled it with water and threw in the spaghetti and left it there to boil for 15 minutes. I walked out the kitchen and took out my binder…I figured I could continue the "101 ways to Kill Uchiha Sasuke and maybe Uzumaki Naruto."

I found it and pulled it out It was a bit crumpled because I had to stuff it into my binder incase Kakashi-sensei was going to take a quick peek. Thank goodness he didn't.

I pulled out my math homework and began on the work for today…Algebra…woohoo my favorite! Not. I took out my pencil and began scribbling equations all over the sheet and answering the questions.

---

Sasuke was sitting in front of his brother at the dinner table eating spring rolls and fried rice with shrimp. Itachi's Favorite…and they were having it for dinner. Again…

"Sasuke!"

"Uh yeah…"

"What do you think I should wear tomorrow?? White or black shirt??"

"Ask a women that question Itachi."

"Oh come on Sasuke! Get in touch with your feminine side and tell me what you think."

"No."

"Come on boy!" Itachi flipped his hair and did the little flick of the hand to Sasuke "Its Easy! And kind of fun!" Itachi began to laugh at the "OO" Look that Sasuke gave him. Next thing Itachi knew Sasuke slide off the chair and was as frozen as stone on the ground.

"Opposie daisy! Guess I went a little over board! Heehee Silly Itachi-Kun! Whoa I just scared myself. Ok Itachi enough with the "Getting in touch with your feminine side." Itachi walked up to Sasuke and started to poke his cheek. "Oh kay guess there's only one way to wake him up." Itachi grinned and started to unbuckle Sasukes belt around his pants and pulled open the button but before he could pull down the zip Sasuke Kicked him right off.

Sasuke jumped right to his face and did a ninja stance! Balanced on his one foot with the other one up and his hands in that strange position. And the words "KYAH" Where burning up behind Sasuke.

"DUDE!!!"

"What??"

"Were you…I mean were you thinking…what were you…"

"Oh don't worry Sasuke I have seen you with no clothes on plenty of times no need to be embarrassed!"

"Uhhh…"

"Don't hide your feelings you bad boy you! Remember we used to take baths together! And we used to fight over who got to play with Tom the rubber ducky!"

"Yes but that was when we were five!!! DUDE!!!"

"Don't be hiding away from your past Saucy!"

"ITS SASUKE!!!"

"Whatever you say Saucy. And besides your obviously not proud of it. I mean I would show the world mine! Mines just amazing! ITS So big an-"

"ITACHI!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR- umm…your yeah…you know…your umm."

"Don't tell me your not mature enough to say it."

"Cock."

"That's the panzies way of saying it! Are you sure your not gay Sasuke!!?!" Itachi gave him that "Im on to you" Look and was wearing a "Inspector gadget" suit. Who knows where he got that from but he had one on at that moment.

"Elementary my dear brother. If you are you should not hide it…you should tell other men and tell them about your new found interest."

"Are you brain dead?? I am far from Gay! I am straight! ALL THE WAY!!! STRAIGHT AS A LINE! STRAIGHT AS A POLE STRAIGHT AS A RULER!!! I AM FAR FROM GAY!!! IM NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THAT!"

"Oh Kay oh Kay dude…seriously now your acting like a chick." They both shivered at the thought. Having a woman in the house as a family member wasn't what they wanted at the moment.

They both looked at each other and had a moment of awkwardness…

--SILENCE—

"So umm…about that weather were having. Pretty nice eh?"

"Yes quiet lovely…"

"Yes indeed…"

--SILENCE—

"I have some homework to do!"

"And i…I have nothing to do. TIME TO WATCH MY SOAPS!!!" Itachi ran to the television room and took a seat on the couch and switched the channel to "The Last Loved one". (FWI I just made up that name. so DO NOT ASK! Lol xD)

Sasuke was finally upstairs in his room with no Itachi Uchiha to worry about. His brother was always very strange and Sasuke never really understood him. Then again who did understand Uchiha Itachi??

Sauske walked up to his book case and pulled out a book with the words "How to pass geography written on it." It was the only thing he had at the moment about geography so it would have to do at the moment.

Sasuke laid the book on the table and took a seat and opened the book. He noticed his cell phone was blinking and had the words "2 Unread messages" on it. He cursed under his breathe and took hold of his cell phone. He look through to check the messages the first one was from Naruto and it said

"Sup Sasuke? Yo we gotta go and get some Ramen later im flat broke again! Gimmi some cash! Your homeboy Naruto D." Sasuke sighed and let it slide.

He could make up an excuse later to Naruto that he didn't get the message or something, and how did Naruto keep getting his cell phone number anyway?? But they were the best of friends so he figured It was okay. Even if Naruto was a pain in the butt.

He scrolled down and saw the next message.

"Yo Sasuke. Heard you like Ugly eh? Nice man you and her look good together. If you wanna you can come over and visit her. I have to annoy her one more time anyway before she sleeps tonight. –Sai."

Sasuke looked at the message wide eyed and smirked. Now was his time to get back at the hothead Haruno who gave him that bloody nose. He took the cell phone and stuffed it inside his pocket he stood up and raced out the door and ran to Sai's house. His car was in for repairs this week so he had to get there the hard way.

When Sasuke finally got there he knocked on the door and Sai was at the door in a instant.

"Hey Traitor!"

"I was sick Sai…I couldn't help it if I missed the biggest basketball game of the season. And our team won…"

"Well still!"

"Yeah yeah keep your hat on idiot."

"But im not even wearing a hat…"

Sasuke twitched and looked back at Sai. "It's a figure of speech moron."

"Im not the moron! You're the moron! Moron!"

"Yeah sure. You keep telling yourself that Sai."

"I will!" The both laughed and Sai walked out of his room and locked the door "All right you want to see ugly eh?"

"Ugly??"

"It's the nick name I gave hothead."

"By that you mean Haruno??"

"Haruno?? Oh right! Yeah that's her last name I forgot! Im so stupid."

"Yeah. Lets go."

The two boy's walked up the stairs to Sakura's room and Sai knocked on the door and hid behind Sasuke. If Sakura was gonna slap someone with an alarm clock it would the be the Uchiha! Not him!

Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for her to answer.

"Yeah yeah im coming! And it better not be you Sai!"

"Its not."

"Ok good." Sakura quickly finished off the pasta and served herself a plate and set it on the table. The red tomato sauce that let off steam on top of the spaghetti looked so inviting and delicious. She tried to grab her glasses but they weren't in reach so she forgot about them. She really only needed it for the movies and reading…that's about it. She unlocked the door and pulled it open and there in front of her stood Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her wide-eyed. Yet again she didn't have her glasses on again and she looked so attractive without them on, she had a pink apron on and her hair was tied into two ponytails that were very loose and were hanging down. He gave her a big smile but was giving back a death glare.

"Hello again Ms. Haruno"

"Enough with the formalities. Call me Smarty or Know-it-all like everyone else does."

"I cant call you that because im smarter."

She pouted and looked behind Sasuke and saw Sai. "SAI!"

"Hey Ugly!"

"I told you not to come over!"

"Well I couldn't help it! OOO URE EATING DINNER!!! I CALL DIBS ON THE PURPLE PLATE!!!" Sai ran inside her room without permission and served himself some dinner from the pot and sat down to eat happily.

Sasuke looked around her and saw the red sauce on top of her spaghetti and he bit his lip. He recognized the smell…tomato's…his favorite…

'No Sasuke get a hold of yourself…its just juicy plump, delicious…Tomato's!!!!' Sasuke thought to himself trying to contain him self from jumping for the food.

"Can I come in?"

"Can you not?"

"Im sure im quite capable of doing that but I decided im going to have to enter. Excuse me." He pushed Sakura to the side and slowly walked into the kitchen and did the same as Sai. Took a plate served himself without asking and began to eat.

I felt my stomach growl and now I couldn't help it. I guess I had to dine with the two idiots of moron town. I took a seat and began eating my spaghetti.

"Fis! Isa weally fgoerd Ugly." I glared at him. Of the entire sentence he just said with his full mouth he could say everything not correctly but the word Ugly. God I hate him.

"I agree with Sai. Ms. Haruno. This is very delicious, much better than my brother or my own cooking." I didn't know if I should have taken that as a compliment or as an insult. But I did just learn something. Sasuke had a brother…he was probably a lot more polite and maybe even more appealing than Sasuke himself.

Sai gulped and smirked at me with the evil eye. I widened my eyes and began shaking my head…Sai was going to tell him the story…that story that haunted me and the only person apart from my parents who knew that story was Sai. And he always black mailed me with it. He was so devious.

"Hey Sasuke you wanna know something about Sakura?"

"Who's Sakura??" I gawked and coughed on my food. He didn't know my name??? No wonder he called me Ms. Haruno or the Haruno kid. He didn't know my name!!!

Sai pointed his finger at me and I just glared at Sasuke as if I hated him for not knowing. I didn't hate him because Sasuke and me never really did have a connection at all, so I couldn't blame him for not knowing.

"Oh so that's your name Haruno! Haruno Sakura then??" 

"Yeah."

"It suits you!"

"Tell it to someone who cares…"

"I am. Its your name so you should care"

"Smartass.

"Well that beats Mr. Perfect…anyway about our little miss half earlier today…"

"Never happened."

"Sure it did! I Had a Bloody nose because of you!"

"Good. Guess my arms are still in good shape" I looked at my arms and flexed to make sure they were the same as before.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to me Ms.Haruno." (He's not used to Sakura yet XD)

"Yeah sure whatever Uchiha."

"If you don't know my name its Sasuke."

"I know it. Heck everyone in the school knows it."

"Who can blame them??"

"Yeah who can??" Sakura looked up at him and gave a small smile then realized what she just did and went back to eating. Sasuke laughed though he thought she was cute when she was sarcastic. Not many girls were. (No offence girls…I personally love to be sarcastic)

"Was that a smile I saw?"

"No."

"Yes it was. See you're not a bad girl!"

I looked up at him and smirked.

"Ok Don't punch me again!!!" Sai looked at the both at them and smirked. Even though he was totally left out of the conversation he enjoyed seeing them getting along. Somewhat…

Sai looked up and Sakura was laughing at something Sasuke said and something struck at Sai. He glared at Sasuke and then widened his eyes…

'Oh no…WHY HER NOO!!!! DAMN YOU HORMONES DAMN YOU!!!!'

I looked out at Sai and saw him In a panic and stood up I took my dish and the boys and put them in the sink. I turned on the tap and threw some liquid soap in. I began washing the dishes and listening to the boy's conversation about cars I think it was…that was definitely not my department so I decided dishes were a good time passer.

Once we had a little chat with one another after dinner we had some tea and then they left. In the end I found that the Uchiha wasn't half bad. But I still hated him. A little. Damn numeric test and him being so perfect.

---

"So Sasuke what you think of Ugly??"

"Why do you call her that?"

"I have always called her that. Bad habit I guess…and in the end I pay for it in the end."

"Well isn't that rude?"

"Oh who cares!"

"Yeah…sure who cares?" Sai looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"You like her don't you!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sai and gave him the "Isn't that obvious moron face."

"Ha ha I was right!"

"Good for you! You're actually not a true failure after all!"

"Neither are you Mr. I kissed Sakura in the hallway!" Sasuke looked at him wide eyed and laughed.

"How do you know that?"

"Are you kidding? The entire school is talking about it!"

"Really?"

"Ok well not the ENTIRE school but everyone that matters." They both laughed and when they got to Sai's apartment room Sasuke began to walk home. He looked up at the night sky and at the building's standing tall and he looked back at Sai's building and up at Sakura's room. He saw her sitting on the railing of the balcony and looking up at the sky too. He smirked and continued to walk.

Sasuke got to his house at around 10:30pm he stopped at the bar for a quick sip of coke and luckily found the blonde wangsta Naruto. Sasuke unlocked his house door and opened the door and something pinned him to the ground.

"GOD CAN YOU NOT DO THAT! ITACHI!"

"Its not Itachi! Its me Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh god…"

"Why you say that!?!"

"Hidemi I broke up with you already…"

"That doesn't mean we cant still go out!"

"Yeah actually it kinda does…"

"Heehee"

"Get out of my house Hidemi."

"Fwine! But ill be back Sasuke-kun! BYEE!!!" She tried to glomp him and kiss his cheek but he continued to keep his distance and push her away. Eventually she gave up and she left. He locked the door and walked passed the TV room. He stopped when he saw a blue light shining from the inside of the room. He slide back and there he saw Itachi eyes filled with tears and tissue boxes all over the couch. And his lovely companion Deidara.

"Oh God…not that!"

Deidara and Itachi were hugging each other and giving each other support whenever one of the characters died from the masked murderer. They got WAY to emotional when it came to there soaps.

Stupid Itachi would start crying and then invite Deidara over and then he would cry and then in the end they would both be crying. It was shameful. Sasuke didn't know how he was related to Itachi AT ALL!

"Umm Itachi…"

"OH SASUKE!!!" Itachi ran up to his brother and gave him a big hug and cried on his shoulder. Sasuke just stood there praying to Kami-sama he never grows up to be like his brother.

"Oh Sasuke its terrible!!! Jacob broke up with Jennifer!!! And he was seeing someone else! THEY WERE THE PERFECT COUPLE!!! And Jennifer committed Suicide and now her brother is taking revenge and killing everyone! Oh Sasuke its terrible!" He hugged Sasuke more tightly and cried on him even more. Deidara looked at the two and had waterfall's falling from his eyes.

"GROUP HUG. Un." He joined in on the hug and there was the ever so faithful "Group Hug." Sasuke was standing there like a statue while these 20-year-old friends were crying their eyes on his shoulders and making him extremely wet. As well they were hugging him and telling him everything that had happened in the soap he had no interest in what so ever.

Sasuke just thanked the lord that Itachi's other friend Shino was not there or Itachi, Deidara, and Shino would be playing "Detective again."

They all had code names as well which was a real shocker to Sasuke. Man he hated his life at home…why couldn't his parents have made him an only child?? Or had not left the country for business.

As Sasuke could recall Deidara was the Burger King. Shino was Shimmering Sunflower. Itachi was Cookie Monster. And Sasuke…yes even Sasuke had a code name…was Tinkerbelle. His brother and his strange friends said he was the magical pixie that brought cup cakes when It was a happy day and brought rain when the sun was sad.

Itachi and his friends were definitely. NOT NORMAL!!!

Sasuke eventually ran out of their grasp and ran up to his room and pulled out his cell phone and began texting to Sakura. Sai gave him her number so he wanted to see if he didn't lie.

---

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Hey Haruno.

Sasuke here is that you?

-Send-

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

Um yeah. OO

How you get my number?

-Send-

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Sai gave me your number just wanted to check that it was you. Sorry for the way Sai was acting he' a real idiot.

-Send-

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

Yeah I know…

-Send-

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Cheer up, k?

-Send-

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

Don't worry I have been through worse!

Im a tough Girl!! XD

-Send-

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Whatever you say P

---

Sasuke closed his phone and turned it off. He smiled and set his cell phone down. Who Knew the Haruno girl wasn't all that bad? Actually she was real sweet once you got to know her, and she was fun to text to when you want to talk to someone.

---

It was the next day and I was happy! I got dressed in my school uniform and ran out the door. But then remembered I forgot to bring my backpack and ran back to the house to get it. Once I reached the school Sasuke was already there and reading a geography book…

'Oh right the geography…'

I walked up to him and tapped him on his head and smiled. He looked up at me and closed the book and smiled back at me.

"Good Morning Sasuke."

"So you're being nice to me now? Or is this just a evil trick Haruno?"

"Very funny Sasuke. I can be nice you know, and speaking of geography…"

"We weren't talking about geography but whatever…"

"I will work with you on the project…if you still want me to work with you…"

"Are you serious??"

"Yeah."

"Then yes!!! Please!"

"Ok! I will I will! Calm down!" We both laughed at our stupid little conversation there and I finally left I was walking through the courtyard and saw some of Naruto's group hanging by the tree. I hated there guts too…and I wanted to turn around but then heard them talking about me.

"Yeah I heard she knocked him right into the lockers!"

"…"

"Yeah she never has any luck with guys so she just beats them. And I heard that Sasuke Uchiha likes her but I bet that's just a rumor that she made up so she can get some attention!"

"…"

"Yeah she really just wants attention. She's such a loser she will probably live alone with like 28 cats or something"

-Laughter-

'There talking about me…and Sasuke…'

"Yeah Haruno Sakura. That pink haired freak that always wears those glasses! She's not a girl I ever want to be around with. Too much of an outcast."

"…"

"You know what else?? She kissed The Uchiha! Yeah Smack right on the lips! Yeah she's such a freak! You don't kiss the Uchiha…yeah those losers…you never know what they are up to."

I finally snapped and walked right up to the leader of the group. Ishizeki Yuki. I took my ice coffee and poured it all over him from the top of his head the iced coffee dripped down.

"PFFT! What the hell!"

"…"

"Oh it's the Haruno kid! What the hell is your problem? Don't you have to go and make-out with the Uchiha somewhere else!"

"You're a total jerk! What the hell is your problem! Its no-" I felt the tears weld up in my eyes. No wait…I was starting to cry…no way were they going to see me crying! Just then I felt two arms twist around my waist and the person rested their chin on top of my head.

"Its none of your business Ishizeki. Sakura? Did he make you cry?"

I froze in place and looked up and saw Sasukes face glaring towards the boys who were talking about me.

"Sakura."

"…"

"What the hell is your problem Ishizeki? Do you want the rest of the world to know who your first kiss was?? Hmmm?"

"Ummm"

"Too late took too much time." Right then and there Sasuke took his face and punched Ishizeki straight in the cheek pocket. He flew back and his back hit the bark of the tree, Sasuke with drawled and pulled me behind him. I never did notice before but he was really tall.

"If you plan on talking about other people again then that must mean you do not have your own life. And never ever talk shit about Sakura again or you will get worse than just a punch."

All the boys nodded quickly and ran off. Sasuke nodded and turned around to look at me, he put his index finger under my chin and wiped off my tears with his thumb. I pulled my face away and took a step back.

"I could have handled myself Sasuke."

"You took your time."

"Who cares."

"I did…you punch me when I piss you off and you do nothing to them…Sakura what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"If there was something up I wouldn't tell you Uchiha."

Then I just walked away…I didn't want to but I did…just when I was walking to my math class my cell phone started beeping. I picked it up and saw

-1 unread message-

I sighed and checked it out and it said…

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Im sorry.

Cheer up, k?

Have fun in math

-Send-

---

I laughed…having fun in math…sure that's what I was planning on doing today. Now I really started seeing the nice guy of Sasuke Uchiha. And it wasn't half bad. I actually kind of liked it.

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

Your such a looser Uchiha P

Still hate ya though XD

-Send-

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Fine IC how it is Haruno :)

Im gonna get you P watch yourself.

-Send-

I laughed and put my cell phone on vibrate. I didn't want Kurenai-sensei to take away my cell phone. She was no joke when she got angry…it was actually very frightening.

I took my seat in class and waited for the rest of the students to enter the room and looked outside at the flag that was flipping and turning in the blowing wind and smiled.

'Uchiha Sasuke. Your not half bad…even if you are an idiot and Mr. Perfect'

---

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. This Chapter was definitely one of my favorites out of all my chapters I have written from all my stories! I loved writing it! Don't worry guys I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. Ha! I told you I would update soon! And I did didn't I! So go me! Anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! **

**&&&&**

**ECLIPSE IS COMING OUT ON TUESDAY!!! OO I AM SOOO DYING TO READ IT!!! I PUT IT ON HOLD THOUGH SO I WILL GET IT FIRST!!! WOOT WOOT!!! HECK YEAH!!! XP **

**READ AND REVIEW P**

**--EdwardCullen.LoVe**


	3. Back to the beginning

**Hey guys yet again another chapter of "That Secret Love." Its totally special cause now I have yes you know who with me XD Lmao Its MY BLOWFISH JESSICA!!! We are working together on this chapter cause she says she loves it and she had idea's for me. I was kind of in a writer's block but she gave me great Idea's!!! XD So we are writing this together. Thank you for who gave us the reviews it's really great that I have like 12 reviews now! I want more…but the story only been on this site for like a week so that's what I would have expected. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**EdwardCullen.LoVe and Enter Jessica's name here **

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the newcharacters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Damn that bastard nah jokes people! And the reviews are owned by you and read by me. On ward to the story….**_

---

"If there was something up I wouldn't tell you Uchiha."

Then I just walked away…I didn't want to but I did…just when I was walking to my math class my cell phone started beeping. I picked it up and saw

-1 unread message-

I sighed and checked it out and it said…

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Im sorry.

Cheer up, k?

Have fun in math

-Send-

I laughed…having fun in math…sure that's what I was planning on doing today. Now I really started seeing the nice guy of Sasuke Uchiha. And it wasn't half bad. I actually kind of liked it.

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

Your such a looser Uchiha P

Still hate ya though XD

-Send-

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Fine IC how it is Haruno :)

Im gonna get you P watch yourself.

-Send-

I laughed and put my cell phone on vibrate. I didn't want Kurenai-sensei to take away my cell phone. She was no joke when she got angry…it was actually very frightening.

I took my seat in class and waited for the rest of the students to enter the room and looked outside at the flag that was flipping and turning in the blowing wind and smiled.

'Uchiha Sasuke. Your not half bad…even if you are an idiot and Mr. Perfect'

---

That Secret Love 

**Chapter 3: Back to the beginning**

-bell-

'Finally the day is over…god I thought math class would never end. Stupid word problems.' I opened up my locker door and took out some books that I needed for the upcoming long weekend. Long weekend in high school is just a free ticket for more homework. I could not wait till summer was here!

Ino and I planned on going to the east end side of the city for half the summer so we could go shopping and stay at her aunts hot spring resort. Nothing beat the hot steaming water from the hot spring just relaxing your muscles when your laying there talking and having a cold drink.

I smiled at just the thought of the hot springs and me be put together in one sentence and closed my locker door. I turned my body to the left hand side and then a long hand slammed against the lockers right in front of me.

"Hey Ugly."

"Sai. STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Whatever four-eyes."

"Cry Baby"

"Ugly"

"Cry Baby!"

"Ugly!"

"CRY BABY!"

"UGLY!"

"PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES!!!"

Me and Sai stopped from out ranting towards each other and saw Ino grinning at us both having her hands up showing the "Peace" Sign.

"Hey Guys!"

This was Sai's queue. He darted straight through the hallways and ran as fast as he could to into the boy's bathroom. He had a slight case of "Im scared of Ino gitus" it was very common for the Sai's of Japan now days.

"Ha guess the moron is still scared of me huh Saku?"

"Yeah. But you did pants him and his underpants off him…in front of the whole school…at the talent show…what do you think?"

"How was I supposed to know the latest fashion was to have your boxers all the way down there!"

"Umm"

"Exactly Saku!" Ino whirled around and hugged me. "GLOMPS!!!"

"Uhhh"

Ino grabbed me by full force and brought me into a bear hug, a.k.a a "Glomp" How in the world did she come up with the name 'Glomp' only Kami-sama would know. This was Ino for ya. 'Glomping blonde Ino'.

"Saku-chan! What you doing today???"

"I-" Oh right this was the point in the whole conversation which would bring Ino into full throttle with questions. Tonight or I would rather prefer after school today I would be going to the Uchiha's household and working with Sasuke on the Geography project.

No matter how much I loved Ino I couldn't tell her that I would be at Sasuke's house today. She would just make a huge deal of it and then tell the world. She would figure me and him were going to well…get physical with the Uchiha. Man that would be the big news in school for at least 2 months.

"Hello Saku-chan!" Ino was waving her hand in front of my while I was in a trance of thought. How I could get lost in my own thoughts…I guess it had something with my LARGE brain capacity.

"Oh. Huh? Oh hey Ino-chan!"

"Sakura! What are you doing today??"

"Oh right sorry. I was just in my own world for a moment there. I am going to be…ummm painting lamas! Sorry!"

"Painting Lama's??"

"YEAH! Its uhhh a big thing in Tokyo! All the nobodies are doing it! Tones of fun!"

"Oh then can I come??"

"Uh no! You wouldn't like it cause…you have to study about the lama's first then do math about the lama's and you know…smart people stuff."

"No need to say anymore Sakura! And hey im smart too! Not as smart as you…but hey! You can be my new project!"

"Your what…" I cocked my eyebrow upward when the word 'project' came into the conversation. To me Project sounded like dissection or something that I knew I would regret in the end.

"Your not going to cut me open are you Ino??"

"Oh heavens no! Im going to give you a make-over!"

"Please Ino! I don't want to-"

"No more talk out of you Sakura! Now when we were 6 that was a different because I had no idea how to apply make-up!"

"Ino you made me look like a clown." Then I was brought back to what I remembered what I looked like when I turned my head and looked into the mirror. Lipstick was smothered all over my lips and some was on my ear…who knows how It made its way there but it did. I had WAY to much eye shadow on and Ino decided that I should try to look like a boy, so she drew a mustache on my upper lip. It was a horrible summer.

I looked at Ino's face for a second and scanned her face. Well she had actually looked really good with her make-up…maybe 11 years of practice paid off after all. Aww What the heck.

"Ok you know what Ino. Ill be your genie pig."

"Why do you want to be a pig Sakura?"

I twitched and smiled at her. Ino was never the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to figure of speeches or puns.

We gave each other a high five and split off. It was the end of the day and I was happy. I walked out of the school and a gust of wind blew in my face. I tied up my coat because it had a slight chill to it and I walked down the stairs.

I walked out to the gates of the school and leaned against the wall waiting for Sasuke to come so I could catch him. I had no idea where his house was anyway so I needed to follow him.

"Boo!" Someone behind me said and hit my shoulders lightly. I screamed and turned around and kneed the person straight in the stomach and kicked them down into the ground.

"KYAH!" I blinked quickly and looked down at the person who tried to kidnap me. It was Sasuke…oh dear…my bad.

"Sasuke!!! Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry!! I thought you were trying to kidnap me and…oh I am so sorry Sasuke!"

Sasuke twitched and sat up quickly trying to get back to his thoughts. He just found Sakura and next thing he knew he had a giant pain in his stomach and was on the ground. What was he now?? PREGNANT?!?!?!

"What…the hell? Oh hey Sakura!"

"Im Sorry Sasuke!"

"For what.."

"For kicking you into the ground and kneeing your stomach."

"Oh so im not pregnant…"

"Huh???"

"Never mind Sakura. So what, are you ready to go to my house and work on the geography project together??" He stood up quickly and gave me a smirk. The Uchiha Sasuke hardly ever smiled so he usually smirked…or it was a crooked smile. He was a very strange boy if you asked me.

"Yeah lets go." Before I could even say those words to his face he had already began to walk to his house, I quickly caught up to him and walked beside him. It kind of felt strange to be walking with Sasuke.

When we were a good 5 minutes into our walk to his house I looked up at him and took a good look at the Uchiha. His jet black hair was so shiny and styled just the way he had always had it, he was very tall now that I took a real good look at him…maybe he always bent down when he was talking to me so I would never notice his largeness. He was in very good shape and his upper body was very built up, but not big that it would disgust you, it was perfect for his height and body. I looked down at myself and sweat dropped. I was not even close to what he looked like.

"Take a Picture it lasts longer."

I bumped into something hard and looked up and there was Sasukes face smirking down at me, so he must have noticed that I was "Checking him out" How embarrassing.

"I wasn't looking at you."

"Then the buildings must be very fascinating to you because that's the only other thing to the left hand side of you other than me."

"There are sidewalks too you know Sasuke."

"What are you? A fan of sidewalks now Haruno…I would have never thought you were into cement masterpiece's."

"Oh yeah well you know the texture just fascinates me!"

"Really do tell me more."

"Your and Idiot" I pushed him out of my way and continued walking until he caught up with me. "So where's your house??"

"Two more blocks away"

"Of all the houses in this area you choose the furthest one from the school."

"Hmmm yeah. I guess next time we will have to work on the project at your house if this is too much exercise for you Haruno."

"Its not too much exercise for me! I just think its silly that you live so far away."

"Well having a mansion near the school would gain to much attention my parents said, so we chose one a good distance away."

"A Mansion?"

"Yeah."

"Your joking right?"

"Nope." Just as he said that word we stopped infront of the gates of a huge house. No a mansion.

"Welcome to the lair of the Cookie Monster and the Burger king. Enter if you dare!"

"Itachi your still there you moron. I thought you were at college."

"Your not my mom Tinkerbelle! And shows you what you know, us students had a day off of school today."

"Then why are you here?"

"Im watching you Tinkerbelle."

"yeah yeah just open the gates Sakura and me have to work on the geography project."

"Sakura??? Oh you mean that chick who bloodied up your nose?? She's here! WELL BRING HER IN!"

"OPEN THE DOOR FIRST MORON!"

"SHUTUP TINKERBELLE!"

I watched as Sasuke was yelling at the intercom…I wonder who the hell that was…and why in the world did they say 'Welcome to the lair of the Cookie Monster and the Burger king' That was strange. But what was more stranger was that they called Sasuke Tinkerbelle. Finally I heard a –Beep- and the gates began to open.

"Sorry about that. Itachi is a moron sometimes."

"No problem Tinkerbelle."

He gave me a tired look and sighed.

"Is it like addictive or something to call me that?"

"Yeah it has a little ring to it."

When we finally reached the door's of Sasukes house someone was already there ready to open it. I felt like I was in royalty when they took my coat and offered me a drink. If this is what it was like being and Uchiha why didn't my mother get married to one.

"SAUCY!!!!" I jumped and looked around for the person who called out that word 'Saucy' it was very masculine and it was very low tone but very sexy from the way I heard it. Just as I was looking up someone very large ran into the room and patted Sasuke on the head. He looked exactly like Sasuke but was taller and had long black hair in a pony tail. He grinned at Sasuke and the two laughed together.

"So Saucy is this that girl?"

"Yeah. Sakura meet my moronic brother Itachi. Itachi my moronic brother meet Sakura Haruno."

"Howdy! Wow you are right Saucy she is a cute one! Small but cute! So you like my brother Saucy eh?"

"Saucy?"

"Oh Right you don't know the story. Well my whole family call's Sasuke Saucy. It's his nick name apart from Tinkerbelle and that's another story we should tell you. But its great meeting you!"

"You too I guess…"

I looked up and down at him and then stopped at the down part. He was wearing fuzzy blue dog slippers. Fuzzy blue dog slippers!!! What in the world is someone as big and masculine as him doing wearing fuzzy blue dog slippers!!!

"I like your slippers…"

"Why thank you darling! My Girlfriend got me these! I think there just gorgeous!"

"Girlfriend??"

Sasuke coughed and Itachi looked and him and smirked. "Oh Im sorry Saucy! Ill let you two be. Im watching you boy! NO HANKY PANKY!"

"Ill try to keep my hands off her."

"That's my brother I know and love!"

Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs into his room and threw down his bag at the front of his door. He walked up to the book case and grabbed a book and motioned me to come sit next to him at the desk.

"Your brother…isn't at all like you."

"Well yeah but he is a great guy once you get to know him. Hes very strange at first and takes a while to get used to but you will grow to like him eventually like everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah like Jennifer, Stacy, Jessica, Christina, Isabella, Naru, Roxy, Mitsuki, Jenna, and the rest."

"And they are??"

"Those are just the few girl friends who went far with me in a relationship to be able to come to my house. I only invite the girlfriends I really like to my house. Friends I don't mind at all."

"Oh" I smiled. How could have I forgotten, Sasuke was known for to have a girlfriend always. And I meant always! As well he said 'just the few' that means there were a lot more. Though I didn't blame them what girl would not want to be his girlfriend. Though I didn't want to, well not now anyway.

"So for the project we have to study about one city in the world and make a model of the City on what it should look like now. So Which City Sakura?"

"Huh? Well most people will be using Japan and all the ones around here so lets just pick a continent and work our way from there."

"Good Plan. How about…Africa!"

"That's interesting! Umm lets see…city…city I know one…one of my best friends moved to one…ummm what was that place called. Oh no I remember! Cape Town! Cape Town, South Africa! No one will think of that how about it!"

"Perfect!"

"Yeah and I have already done some light reading about it so I know there was a few wars there so that's the history part and its pretty much filled with ocean so the model wont take that much work how about it. Perfect!"

"Awesome! See I knew working with you would be the perfect match!" 

"Yep! Well we better get going to the library and get a few books on South Africa and stuff."

"Sure lets just get an Umbrella. It looks like it's going to rain." He pointed up at the clouds in the sky and they were very gray and the wind was blowing very fiercely outside, so the Uchiha also knew about weather."

He got up from his seat and went into his closet to get his umbrella and coat I grabbed mine from the hook downstairs and we put on our shoes and he guided me to the front.

"Ladies First."

"What are you now a gentlemen?"

"You keep telling yourself that."

I opened up the umbrella and the wind began throwing it to the left hand side I tried to keep my feet on the ground but it was pulling very hard. Sasuke grabbed the Umbrella before I flew away and pulled me down along with the Umbrella."

"Make sure you don't blow away now Sakura."

I pouted and glared at the umbrella. "Stupid Umbrella"

"Hey don't say that. You might hurt its feelings."

"I don't care about the stupid umbrella's feelings."

"Your going to make it cry Sakura." He laughed and closed the umbrella and held it in his hand and pulled up my hood for me. "We don't want that long pink hair of yours to get wet now do we?"

"Say's you."

"I thought all women didn't like It when there hair is wet."

"Not true I love it." I grinned at him and pulled down my hood off my hair and we continued out onto the sidewalk and walked side by side.

"So Sakura how come you don't wear contacts?"

"They make my eye's itch. Why?"

"I don't know I was just wondering why…because you don't look half bad without them."

"Oh is the Uchiha now hitting on the Haruno?"

"Maybe."

I spat my tongue out and him and poked his arm he was so stupid but strong. After I poked him my finger began to throb from the hardness of his arm. No Fair.

When we arrived at the library we walked in and quickly darted for the geography section. We looked left to right but couldn't find it.

"Sakura! Found them!"

I jumped with joy and ran straight to where I heard Sasuke's voice. His attention was up towards the books at the very top of the shelf as he pointed to them. They were even to high for Sasuke to reach.

"Come here ill pick you up and you can get them."

"Are you serious??"

"No im singing a song. Yes im serious just stand here and ill lift you up."

"I don't know Sasuke…"

"What are you scared?"

"No!"

"Well then come on shorty!"

I grumbled as I walked up to Sasuke and stood in front of him my back facing towards him and he lifted me up onto his shoulders. My head nearly could touch the ceiling and the height was very exciting.

I stretched my arm out and began grabbing the books that looked very insightful and full of information on South Africa.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"Sakura I am fine."

"Just keep calm Sasuke! Ill be down in a minute!"

"Sakura…if I was any calmer I would be dead."

I laughed and grabbed the largest book on the shelf and held it in my arm's along with the other books.

"Oh Kay you can let me down now Sasuke."

He nodded and pulled me off his shoulders and let me down slowly. Once I felt my feet hit the ground I sighed in relief and dropped all the books on the ground.

"Smart Sakura you idiot" I mumbled to myself and bent down to get the books as Sasuke followed and helped me get the books. I gathered almost all of them and reached out for the largest of the bunch and set my hand on it and Sasuke's hand was already there.

"It's fine Sasuke I can get it."

"No I will get it."

"I got it first I dropped it I get to pick it up."

"Well you are already holding to many books for you to handle Sakura. Ill get it."

I looked up at him and glared up at him, he brought up his face and smirked. "I will get it."

"Fine you can get it."

"Don't give in so easily Sasuke! Come on rebel! Rebel!"

"I don't really do that."

"Just try"

"Allright." He dropped down all the books and grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me. I don't know where it came from but he just kissed me there in the library for no apparent reason. When we parted he smirked and I dropped all the books and covered my mouth.

"Why do you have your heart set on so many things but the outside world Sakura?"

"Don't you think you are rushing things Sasuke?"

He held my face with his hand once more and stocked my cheek with his thumb.

"Not at all, besides you never take chance Sakura."

"I-…" There it was that choking feeling in my throat when I couldn't say anything to him. it was this problem with me. I could never let things out. It was shameful.

"What?"

"Im Sorry Sasuke." I stood up and began shaking. "Im…im sorry Sasuke. I-i…I don't feel the same way that you do. Im sorry." I was so chicken I ran out of the library completely forgetting about the books and running as fast as I could to my house. I really didn't want Sasuke to stop kissing me, but I know deep down inside I didn't have the same feelings for him.

_I didn't want to be another one of those girls…_

_I didn't want to be another one of those forgotten…_

_I didn't have the same feelings for him._

But… 

_Did I hurt his feelings…_

I looked behind me and the burden of guilt fell upon me. I hated how I was such a thumb sucker, I never wanted to take and chances. That was me over protective Sakura Haruno.

I looked down at the ground seeing the circular pattern's forming on the ground from the pouring rain. I glared hard at the ground and turned around walking back to Sasukes house.

I was going to apologize.

---

Sasuke sat there in the middle of the library surprised that Sakura said those words to him/

'_I don't feel the same way that you do.'_

'_I don't feel the same way that you do.'_

'_I don't feel the same way that you do.'_

'_Im sorry…'_

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the books from the ground and went to the front desk to check out the books. While the women was scanning them Sasuke took out his cell phone and called Itachi to come pick him up.

Once Sasuke had gotten the books he walked outside and looked for his brother's car but couldn't find it so got a head start to his house instead. When he got ¼ of the way to his house he saw Itachi skipping along holing a pink parasol and smiling.

"SAUCY!"

"Oh no…"

"Saucy! I think that you don't get enough exercise so were going to walk back home together!"

"Whatever…"

Itachi cocked his head to the side and watched Sasuke begin to walk. A light bulb light up above his head and he ran up to Sasuke.

"What's wrong??

"Well…I kissed Sakura and she said she didn't like me in return."

"Oh rejection…DON'T WORRY SASUKE!!!"

"Im not worried…"

"Ok don't be sad Saucy! Turn that frown upside down!"

"Uhhh…"

"And there is only one way to get you happy again!"

"And what would that way be?"

"Singing songs!"

"What??"

"Yeah Come on Saucy! If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops oh what a rain it would be!" Itachi began pouncing around holding his pink parasol above his head and singing his happy tune skipping around Sasuke happily.

"Come on Saucy!"

"Oh what the heck."

By the time Sasuke gave into Itachi's dance and song they were already infront of the gates of the Uchiha Mansion.

"OH KAY READY SET GO!!"

"Sasuke got his umbrella out and started skipping around the street lamp sing "If all the raindrop's" with his brother Itachi.

"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops oh what a rain it would be! Standing outside with my mouth opened wide! AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH If all the rain drops were lemon drops and gum drops oh what a rain it would be!" The two boys were now holding hands and spinning each other around and moved onto other childish songs.

"TIME FOR Mr.SUNSHINE!!"

"Oh Mr. Sun, sun Mr. golden sun please shine down on me! Oh Mr. Sun, sun Mr. Golden Sun hiding behind the tree's don't forget what im telling you, please come out so we can play with you. Oh Mr. Sun, sun Mr. golden sun please shine down on me!!!"

The two boys laughed happily and gave each other a high five. And now we all know that Sasuke had a crazy side to him.

---

I was walking on my way up and heard two loud ran ting's coming from the direction of Sasuke' mansion. I walked a little faster and stopped when I saw something I thought I would never see.

I widened my eyes and watched as Sasuke and Itachi were dancing around singing kiddies songs.

They were each holding an umbrella. Itachi a pink parasol and Sasuke a black one, they were skipping around in circles around a street lamp.

They looked very happy.

Too happy for me to be comfortable…

"Ummm…"

The both stopped and look straight at Sakura. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his singing and skipping and Sasuke stopped immediately.

"Jeez Uchiha if this is what you do when im not around, what do you do at night?"

"Maybe you would want to find out."

"Eww! Sasuke!"

" I just joined my brother so I could blow off some steam…"

"Yeah. Im sorry Sasuke but I really don't feel the same way you do about me."

"I-"

"Please let me finish. Sasuke I really like you…but…"

"…"

"Only as a friend."

Those words struck right threw him. No one, and I mean NO ONE ever said they just wanted to be friends with Sasuke. Well a girl that is. He widened his eyes and sighed.

"Alright."

"Im really sorry."

"Im fine Sakura."

"You Sure."

"Of Course. There are more women out there for me. I mean I can get any girl anytime, anyplace. Your nothing special."

"is that So."

"Yes."

"Screw you Uchiha!"

"What?"

"I come here to apologize and you say that! How could you! You are…you are such a jerk Sasuke!!! I HATE YOU UCHIHA!"

"Hn."

"Baka ayo! I hate you!" I stormed off to my house and when I got to my house I stomped right in and slammed the door and locked it. I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed crying into my pillow.

I hated the Uchiha more than ever before now.

I never liked him but he didn't need to be mean about it.

'There are more women out there for me. I mean I can get any girl anytime, anyplace. Your nothing special' How could he have said that. Now I really hated the Uchiha.

Now I was back to where I started.

I opened my dresser and pulled out my diary and decided today was a good day to fill it out. But I wanted to read over my old entry First.

"_Today I met the Uchiha Brat. Arrg you know Uchiha Sasuke?? The Mr. Perfect, Mr. Im so much cooler than Sakura Haruno I should just go become a porn star when I grow up. I mean he has the potential to…he kissed me in the hallway today for no apparent reason. He said he wanted to so he could… so he could actually see if I was afraid of him but I guess now he knows that I am not."_

I gritted my teeth together and continued reading the other key points of my last journal entry

"_I might as well just die! I barely have any friends' and im just known as the Smarty in the school. Look there is Sakura Haruno all she cares about is her marks, did you see her HUGE glasses I mean there so huge they could block out the sun!"_

I nodded at myself and wiped off one of my tear's that were falling down my face and continued to read.

" _But back to Uchiha Sasuke that good for nothing loser! Ok well he's not a loser…he's actually a lot better looking than me. Though when I was walking through the hallways after I beat the snot out of him a lot of the people in the hallway said that Uchiha Sasuke liked the Haruno kid. AND IM THE HARUNO KID!!!! Well unless there is another Haruno in the school, which is probably not true, people have been saying that! Like that's pretty surprising…who would of thought he would?? Maybe I should- NO WHAT AM I SAYING! I hate the Uchiha's guts!!! Getting 1 percent better than me on the numeric test!!! How dare he!!!"_

I nodded. How dare him, I hated him now even more. It was true there was nothing good about him but his looks. That good for nothing jerk!

"_Too bad they all went to different schools now…Damnit all. AND BACK TO THE UCHIHA AGAIN! THAT JERK!!! HOW DARE HE STEAL MY FIRST KISS IM GOING TO KILL HIM! CHA!"_

I looked out at the night sky and sighed and continued to read the last words.

"_when I had an inner me…wow she was a real drama queen. Ha-ha P just had a thought I guess I had gotten her temper from when she left…no wonder the Uchiha was scared when I picked him up and gave him that bloody nose. I wonder what he's doing now… "_

_Those were the last words I wrote in my diary until Sai came to annoy me…and when he brought my bra with him. That idiot._

_I sighed and took out my pen. Time to filll this baby out._

_---_

_Dear Diary or me,_

_I skipped out on yesterday and I was actually real friends with the Uchiha brat! That's right Uchiha Sasuke!!! GOD!!! ARRG HE IS SUCH A JERK!!! I HATE HIM!!! We are just back to where we started. When I hated him and he didn't even know me. Well now he knows me and I know him. But now I hate him more than ever!_

_Im going to finish my 101 ways to kill Uchiha Sasuke list very soon and when I do he will be very sorry! _

_I HATE THE UCHIHA!!!_

_Love Sakura, the loner for life who hates Uchiha Sasuke._

_I HATE HIM!!!_

_---_

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my pillow I dropped my diary on the ground and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

'We are just back to the beginning you and I, Uchiha Brat.'

---

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I loved writing it! Don't worry guys I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. I updated so soon cause my Blowfish Jessica told me to or she would kill me, and she does know where I live so I promised her that I would. So go me for being nice and doing what she asked me to do! Anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! -Runs off to go update story in fan fiction and to HER LOVED BOOK ECLIPSE!!!-**

**&&&&**

**ECLIPSE IS OUT!!!! IM ONLY ON THE 5****TH**** CHAPTER BUT IM IN LOVE WITH IT!!! OMG I AM SOOO DYING TO READ THE REST!!! AHHHH!! Well I have to go eat dinner then shower then go and read XD I better not get side tracked and then forget to go online to talk to Josh or he gonna be mad XD **

**READ AND REVIEW I love reviews! XD ARE YOU HAPPY NOW JESSICA THAT I UPDATED!!!! OO**

**--EdwardCullen.LoVe**


End file.
